Snow White and the Seven Hotties!
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: Just a little fanfic about Cammie, a runaway who finds a cottage looking house-thing and thinks it empty until she finds out its owned by SEVEN hotties! Thank-you to, out-look-forever, who helped me with idea's!
1. Chapter 1

Snow White and the Seven Hotties

Most girls would think this was amazing but I definitely do not!

I mean yes, I did runaway, but I couldn't deal with life anymore, my dad was gone and my mom needed help...like professional help! I'd been running for days, week's maybe. I was tired, hungry and in need of a _good_ shower! Luckily (at the time) I stumbled upon a cottage looking house-thing. It was all wooden and completely locked away from the outside world, yet, from the markings on the floor it looked like it had been in used recently. I looked around and made sure the coast was clear, it was. I ran. I ran towards the door and flung myself at it. I stumbled in and found myself looking at seven beds, kitchen area and a blazing fire in the middle of it all. I stood up and let my bag drop from my grasp. The room looked homely and welcoming...too bad for them because it welcomed me gracefully. I dumped my sweaty and gross self on one of the beds and found myself going into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the clock on the wall read 3:50.

_I wonder if my mother even notices I'm gone? Probably, she won't have another person to pollute with depression!_

I looked around again, no one was there. I took that as my opportunity to have a shower. I took my bag with me to the bathroom and soon worked out how the pipes worked.

The water felt hot down my skin. It made me feel warm. I was enjoying my shower, eyes closed, singing Taylor Swift's _Safe and Sound_ because frankly that's how I felt. I turned off the shower, wiped the water from my eyes and found myself staring at a pair of green eyes. Shit!

**Hello, it's me again! I know what you're thinking, "What about 'Beauty and the Beast?" and blahblahblah but...this is just a starting point. It might not even be a story, just a little one, two, three...ect shot. This one is going to be humorous and small, I hope you like the start! I'm going to finish Beauty and the Beast and write some more onto this one.**

**I give a HUGE thanks to out-look-forever who inspired me and was the first person to find out about my little idea!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, gonna update this one since some people like it and it's not like I can leave it all alone!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the characters except for the names I made up!**

**Enjoy...**

Even though I naked and all exposed, instead of doing what any _normal_ teenage girl would do; scream and cover myself, I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. Into his eyes, they were gorgeous. I don't really understand why he was so interested in mine, I mean they're brown. No offence but I'm sure he's seem _many_ brown eyes girls; they're nothing special...unlike his.

The water suddenly cut off and it was like our connection did too. He blinked. I blinked.

"What are you doing?" he shouted through the glass.

"Trying to have a shower!" I tried to be funny but it failed because he scrunched up his face in confusion. "Just get out and I'll explain"

"No"

"No?" I repeated.

"This is my house and in my house it's my rules...well ours" he said, crossing his arms reminding me of a teacher when you try to contradict them.

"Okay then, I'll just step out dripping wet showing all my nakedness" I raised my eye brow. Was this boy being funny? Or did he seriously want to get the shock of his life?

"Fine! I will be outside though" he nodded and walked out.

I sighed in relief and climbed out the shower. Slowly, I dried myself off and dressed in outfit number 2. I combed my hair and put on some lip gloss, it couldn't hurt to flirt my way out of here. Once I was ready I pulled the door open, the boy must have been leaning on the door because he stumbled back. I heard laughter coming from the room behind him.

Up close I have to admit...this guy was fit! I could just about see the six back underneath his overalls. His hair was messy in all the right places and I could tell he had dimples! I must have been drooling because he cleared his through and smiled.

I fainted.

I woke up on something soft. I opened my eyes are saw a pair of green ones directly across from mine. I sat up and was greeted with more eyes. I was surrounded by seven boys! No wait seven hotties! They all had overalls on as well; I read each of their name tags.

Nick Percy, Lewis Davies, Frank Long, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, Noah Campbell and finally Zach Goode, the green eyed boy.

"Hello?" Jonas said shyly, he spoke as if I come from another country. Zach must have noticed because he said, "Dude, she's American"

"How do you know?" asked Nick.

"We, erm, had a run in at the bathroom"

"What?" they said in unison.

"Jeez, he caught me naked okay?" I said, tired of them talking like I wasn't there. They looked from me to Zach, slowly suggestive smiles creeped onto their mouths.

"In my defence I didn't know she was there!" he shouted, holing his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" asked Frank crossing his arms.

"I...wait, why should I tell you?" I asked, crossing my own arms.

"We'll tell the police" said Nick.

"Well, I wonder what you'll say. I mean do you really think that the story of 7 teenage boys 'finding' a teenage girl is going to sound real?"

"Yes" said Noah.

"Well, then you obviously don't watch the news!" I said, sounding quite smart and feeling proud of myself.

"Yeah but you'll tell them that we didn't and haven't...won't you?" asked Jonas. He was nervous, his voice quivered and he was sweating.

"Of course she will" I turned round to see Zach stood up.

"And what make _you_ think I'll do that?" I asked. I didn't think anyone would stand up to the idea. I mean rape is a very bad thing and to be honest I'm quite lucky that on my travels nothing dodgy has happened. I only meant to scare them into letting me go without question...but of course, Mr Green Eyed had an answer to everything!

"Because I wonder what the police will say when we say that we found you here. I don't watch any news, so maybe you could tell me the sentence for breaking and entering?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and thought _fair play_.

"Alright guys, let her rest. I think she's already had a tough time without us playing cop" he waved his friends way and turned back to me. "We'll talk later, okay? Don't worry, somewhere private" he walked away and joined his friends.

I sighed and snuggled into his warm and lovely smelling sheets and found myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to laugher. The clock read 5:36; I'd been asleep for over an hour. Some of the boys were playing cards at the tables while the others looked like they were in deep conversation. I stood up and felt shaking on my feet but started to walk towards the living room looking space.

Zach stood up and announced he was done and came over to me. He smiled and said "follow". He walked first and I lingered behind him, (I took a dagger out my bag just in case) he walked out the back door and down a hill until we reach a river. He picked up some stones and started skimming them across the water.

I sat on a rock not far behind him, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You" he said still skimming the stone. I started to take the dagger out from behind me until he corrected himself, "I mean, like, why your here and how you found us"

"Well, my dad's just gone and left without reason and my mom's not taking it too well. And when I say that I mean she's gone mad. All she ever does is smoke and eat, she doesn't pay any attention to me, only when she does all she takes about is how the world is crap and we're all gonna die. I had to get away. I've been running for a while now. I'm still not sure why...am I running because of my dad or because of my mom?"

I hadn't realised I was crying until Zach handed me a tissue. I dabbed my eyes while he had his hand on my shoulder.

"So, what about you? Are they family, friends...boyfriends?" I asked, seriously hoping it wasn't the last one because I think I may be in love!

He laughed, quite loudly actually, his laugh was beautiful, "They're my brothers"

"Wow, your mom needs a hobby...oh wait she's got one!" and we both burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, but that must be cool. I'm an only child"

"Wait? What, they're not really my brothers. Honestly, they just like you. We're all runaways. We found that house, got jobs working in some mines and we fixed the house"

"Oh, okay. That's really nice, you guys really are like brothers" I smiled.

"Yeah, it was Grant, Jonas and me" he smiled back.

We were smiling for ages until something caught Zach's attention.

He tapped me, "Look at the sunset!" I turned away and saw the yellow sun turn into a fiery orange colour.

"What's your name?" he asked, still fascinated by the sky.

I was supposed to lie, I had the name Sam Procter in my head but stupidly I said, "Cammie, its short for Cameron. Cameron Ann Morgan..."

I could feel Zach's eyes on me but I was still attracted to the sky.

The fiery orange was slowly turning into a blazing red and the red melted into the sea.

We were left in the dark.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Review please?**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! Haven't updated this story in a while so I hope you enjoy.**

The image of the sunset was still in my mind. It was so beautiful, as well as the boy next to me. But when I woke up this morning I was totally alone. I must admit, the boys have been very nice (some have been _too_ nice). They let me sleep on the couch. I got up and looked around, just to make sure. But I was still alone. I stood up and walked to their beds, looking carefully in all of them. Nope, they still ain't there! I walked to the bathroom (I did knock) but still no one. I looked in the kitchen area, empty but I did find a note:

_Good morning Cammie, don't worry we haven't left you (even though some of the boys suggested it) we've just gone to work, there's food in the fridge, water in the pipes and please excuse the mess, we were running late this morning._

_See you later _

_-Z_

'Excuse the mess'? Omg, I didn't note this earlier but when I said 'walked' I meant dodge clothes and bed sheets. I ate some cereal and drank juice but soon the mess became too much. I sighed and divided the clothes; tops, pants and even... their boxers!

It was almost 4 when I'd finished, I can't believe it took 2 hours to clean up. I guess it would have taken less time if I didn't clean the _whole house_ but I was in the mood. I was asleep on the couch when they came back.

"Whoa, it's clean. And the kitchen too!" said Grant.

"Cammie, did you do this?" asked Jonas.

I yawned, sat up and answered that yes, I did in fact clean their messy and stinky house...but I didn't add the stinky part because they all had their muscle's showing in their overalls.

"Thanks Cammie!" every one of them walked in and gave me a pat on the back. Zach was last he sat next to me and smiled.

"Cammie can we meet at the river again tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" and I smiled my most dazzling smile. He smirked and walked to his friends in the kitchen.

I heard Grants voice. "How do you make spaghetti?"

"What the hell Grant, you seriously don't know how to cook spaghetti?" asked Jonas bewildered.

"Dude, I burn water" said Grant and he sat on the couch and put his arm around the back of it. "So, how you doing Cammie baby?"

Something about Grant made me feel uneasy. It wasn't the fact the he looked like a Greek God (because I could seriously imagine him in one of those outfit!), I think it was because out of all the boys he was the most confident.

"Er, I'm fine thanks. How are you Grant...baby?" I said immediately regretting it.

"I'm feeling quite proactive actually" he winked.

"Right that's it! Grant, stop grossing Cammie out and Cammie, could _you_ cook the spaghetti, please?" Zach was suddenly in front of me, his lush green eyes staring into mine.

"Sure" I stood up and walked to the cooker with Zach behind me.

I put the water on the cooker, split the spaghetti in half and put it into the pan. I could feel Zach watching me while I cooked. "Yes Zach?"

"Nothing" he said still watching me.

"There done!" I smiled at him.

"You know it's quite enjoyable watching you cook"

I laughed. "Thanks!"

When dinner was done we all sat in the living room around the coffee table.

"This is really nice, well done Cammie. we haven't had a good meal in ages" said Noah and all the boys agreed, except for Zach.

"Excuse me, I think I'm quite good at cooking, since none of you help" said Zach in his defence.

"But that's the thing mate; you're the only one who thinks you're good at cooking" chuckled Nick and all the guys agreed.

"Oh whatever! But I think the boys will agree that you're the best person to wash up, right boys?" Zach smirked knowing the answer. There was a chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah'. Nick snarled and took all out empty plates.

While the boys all chatted and messed around I took the opportunity to sneak out.

I was skimming stones when Zach came.

"Hey, sorry Cammie I was with the guys" he said breathlessly.

"It's okay, you didn't have to run all the way here" I stopped skimming and just watched the waves.

"If I didn't then I'd probably miss something beautiful." He sounded sincere. "I was talking about the sunset." And the moment was ruined.

"I'm kidding. But anyway, I'm here because I need to tell you something" he walked to me and I could feel his hands next to mine.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Today at work, the news came on. And the woman on the news said something about a missing teenager. At first I dismissed it but when the picture came up I panicked." He saw my confused face. "The picture was of you."

Weak. I felt weak. I was on the news. I'm being looked for. Does that mean my mother does care? Or does she just need a companion. I think I must have fallen because I was in Zach's arms.

"Cammie? Cammie, are you okay?" he said trying to find my eyes.

I stood back up, still feeling dizzy. "I-I'm fine. I'm just shocked"

"Do you want to go back?" he asked taking my arm leading me back to the house.

"No!" I moved away and went back to the river and sat on one of the rocks.

Zach came and sat next to me and like yesterday, we watched the sunset.

"What does this mean?" I asked. "I mean, you've been missing for age's right?"

"Well yes but my mom didn't bother. She just let me go..." I could tell he wanted to say more. I didn't mind that he didn't, I mean I only met the guy yesterday.

"I'm sorry Zach." I put my hand on the rock but I felt someone's underneath. I looked at Zach but he was still looking at the sun, so I let my hand stay there.

**I hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa, feels like it's been ages! But anyway here's an update and I'll probably update again tomorrow and I know a lot of you can't review or even read because of the hurricane so like I said on my other story (the one-shots that if you already haven't then check them out) stay safe and let's hope for the best! **

It's been a week and the boys and I have a deal. I cook and clean, they don't tell the police. Now I know that they're kidding but to be honest it feels nice. They're always joking about calling the police when I leave the vacuum somewhere or the plates aren't dry but sometimes I'm actually scared that they'll tell.

Zach found me near the lake crying. I haven't cried in ages, the last time I cried was when my hamster died. I didn't even cry when dad left…

"Cammie? Don't listen to Grant and Nick, they're only kidding" he sat next to me and held my hand. It felt so long ago since someone had touched me. I leaned into Zach, at first he hesitated but he relaxed and put his arm around me. I sighed and thought about home. I wonder if my mom has finally got out of her funk and realised that dad's not coming home. I wonder if she's actually got her lazy ass out of bed and got some help. I wonder if she really does care about me.

"Cammie?" Zach shook me a little, I hadn't realised that I'd fallen asleep.

"Sorry" I sat up but Zach never let go.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Home and my mom and…everything" I sighed and began to stand up. "Come on!" I started to run. I ran into the lake water, the cold water splashing against my skin and onto my shorts. Zach looked at me like I was crazy but then joined me. We were splashing and fooling around when the sun began to set again. We both stopped and looked at it. We were side-by-side, Zach took my hand and we felt the warmth from the sun enter the water. It felt beautiful.

"So what are you going to do?" he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I might go home before this whole thing becomes bigger"

"But what would you do when you got home?"

"I'd be a better daughter. My mother was depressed and I was selfish. I just moaned and groaned. I should have been there for her. I left her like my dad left us…I'm just like him" and it hit me. I was like my dad. I was a selfish and spoilt girl. Just because dad and I never got along didn't mean that he didn't love mom, didn't it? Was I the reason he left? Or was I the excuse? I ran out the water and back to my socks and shoes on the rock. Zach came behind me. I could tell he wanted to tell me something. Or touch me, I could tell he wanted more. We both did.

"So what are you going to do? Are you just going to leave?"

"What else is there to do? I can't stay here all my life, I've got friends and family-" Zach cut me off.

"And you don't think I do. Because I do Cammie, when I ran away I left everything and everyone!"

"Yes but that worked out for you Zach! That worked because no-one wanted to find you!" the words came out faster and meaner than I wanted. I didn't want everything to end like this. In my head I didn't want to leave but I knew I had too. "Look, when I leave I won't tell anyone where I've stopped, okay?"

He nodded. I brushed past him slightly when I headed to the house. I looked back half expecting him to be right behind me but he wasn't. He was still sitting on the rocks, looking out into the water. I wanted to walk back, tell him I was sorry and possibly kiss him. But I couldn't. It wouldn't be right and there was no point giving both of us something to hope for.

I walked back and found all the boys asleep. I chuckled and instinctively washed the plates and picked up the clothes on the floor. I packed my bag and took a shower. When I came out I saw that Zach was now asleep in his bed. As I walked I stopped at every bed and planted a kiss on each of their foreheads. When I came to Zach's bed I hovered of him and planted the lightest kiss on his lips. I went to the sofa, set the clock I took of this bedside table and snuggled down. Hopefully this time tomorrow I would be back home with my mom making everything right.

**I hope you liked that! The last chapter will be up tomorrow or later. I know this has been small but I did warn you. **

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Sadly, it is the end and I know a lot of you want Zammie and I would loooove to put some in but I've gotta keep it realistic but there will be a little. Enjoy and thank-you to everyone who has read and liked and followed this story! **

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I wacked my hand off the clock and wiped the sleep from my eye. I was ready. I was set. Go? I'd already packed some food and water; I'd washed all my clothes and tidied after myself. A part of me knew that I didn't want to leave, in the last week, these boys have become my brothers and Zach…Zach was something more. He and I were always something more.

I looked at everyone's sleeping bodies and blew them all a final kiss and walked out. I was half way through the forest when I heard someone call my name. _The police?_ I ran and hid behind a huge oak tree.

"Gotcha" I screamed when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Zach?"

"I couldn't let you go without a proper goodbye"

He pulled me into him and I felt his arms wrap around my body. It felt safe. My eyes started to water and began crying.

"Hey, don't cry Cammie. We'll meet again, I promise" he smiled and it tugged at my heart. I looked him in the face and I kissed him. I didn't care. At first he hesitated and just stood there but then I felt his warm hands go around my waist.

I pulled back. I knew that if I kissed him for any longer then I'd want to stay. I'd just created a false hope.

"I can't go"

"Yes," he took me hands, "you can. You have to. I would leave too but I've got nowhere and no one"

"You've got me" I looked him in the eye and he smiled.

"Us too" I turned and saw all of them. Everyone one of the boys with backpacks and smiles on their faces. "Listen mate, it's been great living there but we think it's time to go home" said Grant.

"Really? You guys are sure?" I asked. I felt guilty, I felt like they were leaving there life because of me.

"Trust us, it's for the best and maybe one day we'll come back. I know we'll see each other again" Jonas smiled and looked so sure of it.

Zach held my hand. "Then let's go." Zach and I walked ahead, we were like the leaders. We were leading everyone home.

**Yes I know it's short but I really don't know what I would have done next! Do you like the ending? At first I was just gonna let Cammie leave but then I thought that maybe all the boys should go home. Did you like the kiss? I always knew I wanted a kiss and you guys wanted Zammie so there it is! Thank-you everyone whose read this fanfic and I did say it would be short!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


End file.
